


In the Shadow of Death

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:09:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teal'c has faced death many times in battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Shadow of Death

There had been many brushes with death over the years Teal'c had joined Sg-1. At times it felt as though death itself was his constant companion, like a shadow just behind him. It was something he had come to terms with as a warrior and son of a warrior years ago; something all Jaffa had to make peace with. Death was a large part of his life, a more constant companion than even his son and wife, even more constant than Master Bra'tac.

What he had never gotten use to was how death could snatch away those he held closely to his heart. His loved ones were the people he most trusted. To lose even one of them was to lose a part of himself. Right now, standing in the doorway to Daniel lab, Teal'c felt as though a missing piece of himself had been returned to him.

"Daniel Jackson."

Daniel looked up enough to smile at him, gesturing for Teal'c to come in, before he returned to his tasks. Teal'c looked around the lab; he had not been here since Jonas Quinn had left. In the year he had been at the SGC, Jonas had done little to make the lab his own; adding only a few personal touches along with several new artifacts. Daniel had only moved several of Jonas's objects just to make room for his new stuff.

"What can I do for you, Teal'c?"

Daniel didn't look up as he continued working, not until Teal'c stood in front of him. Then he only blinked, looking a little startled at how close Teal's was standing.

"Teal'c?"

Teal'c leaned down and kissed Daniel hard. His hands came up to cup Daniel's face, holding him firmly in place. Daniel stiffened in shock, his mouth falling open. Teal'c wasted no time slipping his tongue inside Daniel's mouth, feeling more whole than he had in the year since Daniel had died and ascended.

A shudder ran through him as the taste and smell of Daniel filled his senses. He had fought so long to ignore what he felt for Daniel; had lost too much to death to let someone else so deep inside his defences. Then Daniel had died, and Teal'c found himself deeply regretting not taking the chance to let Daniel get even closer to him beyond the bonds of friendship.

Daniel gasped under his mouth, his body suddenly relaxing into his, even as his head tilted to bring their mouths into better alignment. His hands grasped Teal's t-shirt to pull him close and Teal'c knew he was not alone in what he felt.

He had faced death many times in battle. How could he not then reach out and accept what life offered him to balance's death's constant presence? Especially when the rewards were the feel of Daniel in his arms.


End file.
